This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor gamma coactivator 1alpha (PGC-1alpha) has been shown to be an important coactivator that regulates the activity of several nuclear receptors (NR) such as estrogen receptor (ER) and glucocorticoid receptor (GR);as well as transcription factors such as nuclear respiratory factor 1 (NRF-1).